


Tips & Tricks

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad First Dates, Badass Castiel, Bowling alley, Castiel To The Rescue, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassed Dean, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He also curses a lot so M rating, Humor, M/M, Mentions of... ahem self-love, Server Castiel, Sexual Humor, Shocked Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiter Castiel, also, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: That’s when Dean spotted Cas, who worked behind the food counter on the weekends, rolling his eyes slower than the ball return. Dean suppressed a laugh. He and Cas knew each other from a few shared classes over the years, but nothing exclusive until he started coming to the bowling alley more frequently. He was a good server, and always kind to Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii~! It's been a little while. Or at least it feels like it. I've been caught up in a bunch of new projects, but I had this fic idea swimming in my head for a few days and I had to get it out. Hopefully you all are doing good as well. And if not, hopefully this fic will help lift your spirits some. <3
> 
> Yes, this one is written is past tense. I made a little meta comment in there about it. xD Since most of this takes place over the course of the near past, I had to accommodate. (Sorry if you still find any words in present tense! I tried to catch them all.)
> 
> Sorry. I'll try not to change it up too much from now on. ;P

 

“Cas, what did you just do?!”

“It’s alright, he didn’t tip me anyway.”

“Holy shit.”

“Actually, that’s not true,” Cas amended, “he gave me a tip. Once. He told me to go fuck myself. So I did.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, then slapped his hand to his forehead in both defeat to the comment, and defeat in the thought of Cas, you know—“Ah-oh. Okay. We’re going there.”

“Then, I realized how _completely_ dissatisfying that was. So I decided to fuck with him instead.” A smile crossed Cas’s face broader and brighter than an upside-down sunset, showing all his gums and glory.

“You could’ve used more lubricant…” Dean offered weakly.

Where in his life did he go _so_ wrong to deserve this humiliation?

There’s that one time in second grade when he tripped Meg Masters, but she stole Sam’s juice box right from under his chubby nose. Then there was that time in freshman year when he got suspended for graffitiing _over_ the graffiti that Soso decorated on Benny Lafitte’s locker. Then—

Okay, so Dean wrecked some havoc in his short life. But he put that behind him senior year. He tried to be more patient, more forgiving. He even managed to get his grades up to solid B’s. Then he came out as bisexual, and, leading up to today, went on his first date tonight with a guy he truly connected with.

Note: Past tense verbiage.

Nick seemed like a cool guy at first, but he and Dean shared _too_ much of the same interests in a way that made you question if someone’s lying. Like Nick complimenting Dean’s car in his driveway, and saying how he’s been dying to get a ’67 Chevy Impala since he got his license. And as soon as Dean brought up classic rock, he flipped to a station playing Kansas, who he claimed to love, even though he didn’t know the song playing.

It was “Carry On My Wayward Son”.

Then, once they stepped inside the bowling place—again, Dean mentioned it’s his favorite place, and Nick texted back, exclamation points, surprise emoji, and all, that it was his favorite place too—Nick complained of the foul smell and the slippery floors.

Yes, he actually said the floors leading up to the bowling lanes were slippery.

That’s when Dean spotted Cas, who worked behind the food counter on the weekends, rolling his eyes slower than the ball return. Dean suppressed a laugh. He and Cas knew each other from a few shared classes over the years, but nothing exclusive until he started coming to the bowling alley more frequently. He was a good server, and always kind to Dean.

Luckily, he saw a lot of Cas tonight, because Nick guzzled down water like it gold. Just water. Dean was surprised he hadn’t excused himself to the restroom that whole time. And after Nick showed his competitive side, Dean was ready for the perfect time to slip out of there. He even treated Cas like a piece of shit moments ago—no, not just a piece of shit, like a piece of shit in the middle of the sidewalk slowly melting from the agonizing heat—because, at the rate Cas moved, Nick was “going to desiccate” before he got there.

And then, next thing Dean knew, Cas dumped Nick’s pitcher of cold water on top of him.

“Did you see his _face_?!” Cas exclaimed, throwing his head back for a laugh that pierced through the night sky, “So worth it! I even cured that chronic constipation problem of his, since he came in looking so bound-up in the face. Which, by the way, is so weird, considering how much water the guy drinks. He’s like a fucking camel, I don’t know where he—”

“Cas, you just got yourself _fired._ ”

“Please, I’ve been waiting to get fired since I started working there. You just gave me the perfect opportunity.”

 Dean narrowed his emerald eyes. “You’re serious?”

“Did you not catch me storming out a second ago?” Cas said, pointing to the entrance. “I can do it again.”

Dean shakes his head in disbelief, but really, was it _that_ hard to believe? Since the past few months hanging at the bowling alley, Dean’s grown fond of Cas. Unlike Nick, there wasn’t anything that instantly drew them to each other. Cas drove a Continental Mark V, and when “Magic Carpet Ride” came on the overhead speakers, Cas groaned with everything in him.

And, obviously, he had a few choice words about his job, which Dean would do anything for.

But they didn’t need any common interests to bond them. Dean just… liked Cas. A lot. He liked the way his blue eyes that conveniently matched his vest crinkled with his nose when Dean made him laugh. He liked his messy hair how he wouldn’t do it any favors by running his hand through it whenever Dean cracked an especially bad pun. He liked how his lips formed some of the most passionate words Dean had ever heard, talking whimsically and excitedly of his plans to study sociology and write poetry on the side and maybe even raise a couple guinea pigs.

The alley became his favorite place for reasons beyond bowling.

“Cas,” Dean said, stepping closer until they’re both under the glow of the overhead sign.

“Dean,” Cas repeated back to him, not moving.

“Riddle me this,” Dean stated, “why me?”

“Really, Dean? You pick the one Batman film with armor nipples?”

“ _That’s_ your problem with this whole situation?”

Cas bit his lip. Then, he looked up at Dean and Dean felt his heart bouncing against his chest like a bowling ball down a bumper-protected lane.  “I like you, Dean. Like…”

“A lot?” Dean finished with a laugh. That’s when Cas let out a breath he’d been holding, just like Dean. “Yeah, I, uh… I know the feeling.”

Cas nodded, the smile from earlier returning to his face that Dean hoped he would get to see for a while. “Cool.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“You look a little pale. Do you need some water?”

Cas raised his finger before letting it fall on Dean’s lips. “Don’t _even.”_


End file.
